


Profound Bonds: Persona 3

by Yamsyne



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Persona 3 - Freeform, Persona 3 Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamsyne/pseuds/Yamsyne
Summary: "But i'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing.""Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."What happens when you, (Y/n) (L/n), gets sucked into one your most favorite games? How will everything turn out?  Why is the date in 2018 when the events happened in 2009? What is your connection to the beloved leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Reader x ???  
> Reader is Bisexual and is female so there be a lot of she/her pronouns. I apologize if this bothers you. Everyone is welcome to read though! She is also a tomboy, but she does have her girly moments.  
> The relationship is soon to be decided and there will be a lot of ship worthy events--meaning some will involve both male and female team mates will happen throughout the story.

**_"NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I SWEAR THAT THIS GAME IS RIGGED!!!"_**  I yell as the animation of my character dying once again appears on the screen. I'm blue in the face with anger. This was the hundredth time that I had died from that stupid  ** _SHADOW_** , and I'm getting sick of it. You see, school has let out for the summer so I have taken this time to catch up on my gaming. I would have finished this game a lot sooner if I hadn't gotten buried up to my neck in schoolwork and projects. What game has caught my attention you may ask? It is none other than the game known as Persona 3 Portable. After I finished FEZ I decided to see if there were any sequel games and I end up stumbling across the little beauty I am now immersed in. I wouldn't have gotten it if it didn't have the aspect of playing the female character. Since I have already beat this game I was pretty much confident with my skills and decide that I could definitely take on expert mode. Obviously this has not gone as planned. I ran into the brick wall known as the  ** _Hanged Man Shadow._**

 

**_"(Y/N)! STOP YOUR SCREECHING! SOME PEOPLE HAVE LIVES IN THE MORNING!!!"_** (sibling's name) yells through the thin walls while banging on said wall.

 

_"No you don't! All you do is  snapchat, instagram, and stay inside all day you little shit... "_  I sigh as I enter the menu screen. 

_ 'Do I wanna start where I left off? Nah, I think I'll just restart the game. ' _

As I delete that last save file I look at the time in the corner of the screen on my PSP and see that its already 10:49. I'll just start the new game again and then go to bed. Maybe this time I might be able to save Shinjiro. I was a little too late in starting a bond with the guy because I was playing in expert mode. I had one more rank up and still couldn't save him. That was some shit and we all know it.

As I create my new save file I come to the fated 'choose your gender screen'. I am tempted to choose Minato, but refrain and choose Minako. I'm a little disheartened that Atlus and Kaneko-sensei didn't add Minato as another support character in Minako's story. I thought it would have been a nice add on to the game. I guess it wasn't in the budget or they didn't have the time to.

After I'm done making my new save file I play up until the point preform the first save. I put the PSP to sleep and plug it in to charge. I don't turn off the game because I know that as soon as I wake up that the first thing I'll do is play that game. I decide that I wanna take a shower before I go to bed and proceed with my nightly routine.

I get into the bed around 11:30 and as soon as my head hits the soft pillow, I'm out like a light.

Not even what seems like one minute later there is a faint glowing behind my eyelids. I sit up in bed and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I grab my phone and check the time. It reads 3:36. I look around for the source that was disturbing my sleep to only see that the light was coming from my PSP. I could have sworn that I turned it off before I went to sleep. Oh. My. God. I swear if this turns out like creepy pasta fanfics where BEN DROWNED hops out, I will literally piss myself.

I slowly make my way to the computer desk, peering at the screen of the PSP. On the screen was Pharos. It seemed as if he was waiting for something which is a little unnerving if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice kid and all, but his first impression wasn't the best one if you ask me. His iridescent eyes rove around the screen; as if he's looking for something. Then he spots me and a smile spreads across his face. It wasn't a creepy smile, but a soft, happy one.

_"Hello there (Y/n). I have been waiting for you a long time..."_

**_"What in the goddamn-- ugh!?"_ **

I trip over the charger cord and crumble to the floor with loud *whump*-- and down comes the hand-held device with me.


	2. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But i'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing."  
> "Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."
> 
> Reader x ???  
> Reader is Bisexual and is female so there be a lot of she/her pronouns. I apologize if this bothers you. Everyone is welcome to read though! She is also a tomboy, but she does have her girly moments.  
> The relationship is soon to be decided and there will be a lot of ship worthy events--meaning some will involve both male and female team mates will happen throughout the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But i'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing."  
> "Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."

_**"Ouch..! What in the hell?"**_ You rub  sore forehead. That's going to hurt  in the morning. Rolling onto your back, you stare at the ceiling.

   _'Did I fall out of bed because of some dream or...?'_

There is a faint light that fills the room with soft light. You look towards the light source.  It was your PSP. Its charging cord wrapped around your left ankle.

"Oh shit! No, no, no, no, no!" You are quick to get up and make sure that the portable console.  The first thing that you do is check the face for any cracks or scratches.

_"Oh, there you are, my dearest (Y/n). I thought that you hurt yourself. Are you alright?"_

A sweet, concerned, childish voice comes from your palms. With a yelp, you accidentally drop the hand-held device. The child that resides in said device makes a started sound. 

_ "oh no, I didn't just--" _

_"(Y/n)? Are you still there? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you..."_

The same soft voice chimes from the device you just dropped again, you clumsy oaf. You rush to bring him back into your sights. A sadden look adorns his face. You feel like a complete shit head. 

_"Aaaaaand on top of being confused_ _as_ _hell, I now feel like an utter asshole--"_

_"Don't apologize, if anyone should apologize it should me. I shouldn't have reacted like that, even if I was a tad bit startled, I'm sorry."_  You apologize, trying to reassure him that he did nothing wrong.

He brightens up a bit. " _Oh my goodness, he's so cute, i'm gonna die--"_

_"I bet your wondering what is going on. Do not fret my dearest, I will explain it all shortly. ......you might want to sit down and get comfortable."_

You comply to his wishes, making your way back to your bed, PSP in hand. Taking a sit and making yourself comfortable as instructed.  You look at him expectantly, urging him to continue. When he see that you are ready for what he is about to unleash, he clears his throat and lock his mako infused eyes with your (eye color) ones.

_"I have been waiting a long time to meet you. We need help and you are the only one who can do what is needed to be done."_

_"'We'? W-wait I don't understand. What do you mean?"_

He chuckles and it sounds like wind chimes. _"I was getting to that dearest (Y/n)."_  He then regains his serious composure.

_"As you know, Minato, as the star-crossed protagonist, has only two options: to sacrifice his life to_ _save his world, or to kill one of his close friend to keep living his days happily. You can plainly see that neither of those options is what he wishes. This is where you come into play. You are and outside  being; the player. Limited as they maybe, you are the one that makes the choices, whether they are good ones or not. With you not being held by the binds of programmed whims, you can change the course of the game ."_

Your face slackens as what Pharos says. ' _This makes no sense what so ever! I have to be hallucinating! That's right , I am most likely in the loony-bin-_  -"you look back at the animated child.

His eyes shine brightly with a wise look in them.

_"(Y/n), I believe that you have power to help Minato save the world--_ _**everyone** _ _\-- without him having to pay the price of giving up his life or sacrificing another."_  
  


He gazes at you with so much hope and faith that your throat closes in on itself and almost unable to protest.

**_Almost_ **

_"B-but how can I be capable of doing something like that if I can't even defeat The Hanged Man Shadow on the bridge? I try EVERYTHING but I end up failing. Every. Single. Time--"_

_"Listen (Y/n), I don't_ _**think** _ _you're capable to do this, I_ _**know** _ _that you can do this. You have a very special and important power at your disposal."_

You are still filled with doubt. You shake your head in discontent.

_"But I'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing."_

He sends me a soft reassuring smile.

_"Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."_

You could not stop the flustered look that made its way onto you face. You just stare on silently, knowing that if you try to utter a word, you would turn into a blubbering mess. _"He's too sweet! I just wanna hug him--"_

_"Do you want to take a chance to become a hero?"_

You thought about it. _'_ _I mean I wouldn't be leaving anything behind. I don't have many friends, and Mom and Dad and (older sibling name) are rarely home so we don't talk much.'_

_"Yes. I'll take the gamble."_  You agreed. As you stated, you life was a boring one. It was your turn for adventure.

**_ "I want to save your world!" _ **

You give him a small smile and a bright light flashes from the screen.

_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-** _

I could feel someone trying to shake me awake. The ground below me was cold and slightly damp.

_"Please (L/n)-san, wake up! It's not safe here!"_ I hear a soft, worried voice makes it way into my ear. My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly. That wasn't a very smart idea...

_**"Ow ow OW!"**_ A flood of pain flows into my skull.  tiny tears prick at the corner of my eyes as I clutch my aching head.

_"U-um, (L/n)-san? A-are you okay?"_ I stop my dance of pain to look at my companion:

**_Fuuka Yamagishi._ **


	3. Enter Fuuka and (Y/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But i'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing."  
> "Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."
> 
> What happens when you, (Y/n) (L/n), gets sucked into one your most favorite games? How will everything turn out? Why is the date in 2018 when the events happened in 2009? What is your connection to the beloved leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x ???  
> Reader is Bisexual and is female so there be a lot of she/her pronouns. I apologize if this bothers you. Everyone is welcome to read though! She is also a tomboy, but she does have her girly moments.  
> The relationship is soon to be decided and there will be a lot of ship worthy events--meaning some will involve both male and female team mates will happen throughout the story.
> 
> This chapter is very lengthy...

=========  
*5/18/18*  
=========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

> 1st semester midterm exams begin today and last for 6 days...

[Minato arrives at the school gate. A pair of students are talking.]

> You overhear a conversation.

_Listening Student: Oh, no! The test is today! I didn't study at all yesterday,  
cause... I fell asleep!_

_Gossiping Student: Come on... You don't need to lie about it every time. By the  
way, did you hear? Our PE teacher was hospitalized. I heard  
a signboard fell on top of him._

_Listening Student: Whoa... Wait. Who cares about our PE teacher? C'mon, we've  
got 5 minutes! We can memorize 10 vocab words!_

_Gossiping Student: Also a new student transferred today. They were put into 2-E._

_Listening Student: Really?! That's my class! I hope its a cute girl--Ah the bell is about to ring!_

> The first bell has rung.

[Minato and the other students enter the school.]

\-------  
/Morning\  
\---------

> It's the first day of exams...

> The questions are just too easy. ...... Your pen won't stop moving!

=========  
*5/23/18*  
=========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

> Today is the last day of the midterm exams.

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Akihiko there.]

_Akihiko: Hey, Minato. Today is the last day of midterms, huh. If the doctor gives  
me the O.K., I'll be able to fight with you guys again... finally.  
By the way, I have a favor to ask. You've been doing a great job  
leading the team in Tartarus... Would you mind continuing after I come  
back? That way, I can concentrate on building my strength._

_"I don't mind."_

_Akihiko: I already talked to Mitsuru, and she was okay with it too. Good luck._

[Minato and Akihiko enter the school.]

\-------  
/Morning\  
\---------

> It's the last day of exams...

> The questions are just too easy. ...... Your pen won't stop moving!

\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------

[Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko are at the table in the dorm lounge.]

_Yukari: Senpai, I hear you're fully healed!_

_Junpei: Congrats, man!_

_Akihiko: I need to catch up on my training. I've slacked off for a whole month._

_Yukari: Shouldn't you take it easy, though? You don't wanna re-injure your arm..._

_Akihiko: I've already wasted precious time. Besides, we found another  
Persona-user._

_Junpei: We did!? Sweet! Is it a girl...?_

_Akihiko: Actually, it is. She's a junior who goes to our school. Fuuka  
Yamagishi... Do you guys know her?_

_Yukari: Yamagishi...? Oh, that girl in 2-E... She gets sick a lot, from what I  
heard... I don't see her at school very often._

_Akihiko: She was at the same hospital as me. That's how we found out about her.  
But, maybe she's not cut out for battle. I had an Evoker made for her,  
too..._

_Junpei: What!? We're giving up on her already!? I was gonna offer her some  
private lessons..._

_Yukari: ......_

_Junpei: Wh-Why're you lookin' at me like that? ...... C'mon... I'm a guy.  
Whaddya expect!?_

=========  
*5/25/18*  
=========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

> Exam results will be posted today...

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Yukari there.]

_Yukari: Mornin'. You're as punctual as always, Minato-kun. Junpei looks like the  
world is about to end._

_"Really?"_

_Yukari: Yeah, really. Exam scores will be posted today, so... that  
explains it. He said he's gonna beg for a higher score... Like that's gonna work.  
Oh, by the way... You remember how Akihiko-senpai was talking about  
that girl Fuuka...? I hear she's kinda weak... but that's just a rumor.  
I wonder what she's really like. Either way, having another  
Persona-user can't be a bad thing!_

[Minato and Yukari enter the school.]

\---------  
/Lunchtime\  
\-----------

_Student: Hey, the results are posted!_

> You decide to go look at the exam results.

> You scored the highest in your class! Everyone is looking at you with  
respect! Your Charm has increased. You suddenly remember something.  
Mitsuru promised to give you a gift if you scored the highest.

> You decide to look closer. In the top five you notice a name that you are   
unfamiliar with.  
[The name reads: (L/n), (Y/n), 2-E]

> Lunchtime is almost over. You decide to go back to your classroom.

=========  
*5/28/18*  
=========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. You meet Junpei there.]

_Junpei: S'up, dude? So, whaddya think...?_

_"About what?"_

_Junpei: About Fuuka Yamagishi, of course. I haven't given up hope that  
she'll join our team. Dude, her face looks so familiar. _ _She does look kinda weak, but it only makes me wanna protect her, '_ _ya know?_

[Minato and Junpei enter the school.]

\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------

_Mitsuru: Welcome back. Hm, that's strange... The number of victims seems to be  
on the rise again... Apparently, the decline was only temporary._

_Yukari: Huh? Does that mean that no matter how many Shadows we defeat, more  
will just keep coming? If that's the case, then what's the point of  
fighting...?_

_Mitsuru: If we do nothing, then everyone will eventually join The Lost. Our  
efforts have prevented the crisis from escalating._

_Yukari: I guess you're right. ...'Ya know, it's kinda creepy when you think  
about it... If we couldn't use our Personas, then the whole city would  
be crawling with zombies..._

=========  
*5/29/18*  
========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. A pair of students are talking.]

> You overhear a conversation.

_Listening Student: I heard from a younger guy in my club yesterday that the  
10th-graders are teasing someone._

_Gossiping Student: What, like bullying him? Poor kid... What's his name?_

_Listening Student: I don't know... All I heard is that it's really a problem.  
I thought our school was peaceful, too, but I guess it's  
not so much._

> The first bell has rung.

[Minato and the other students enter the school.]

\------------  
/After School\  
\--------------

[Yukari is walking through the school when she overhears two girls laughing.]

_Female Voices: Hahahahaha!_

_Brunette: So, I pretended to take a picture with my cell phone._

_Brunette's Friend: And?_

_Brunette: She freaked out and started crying. ...Like it was the end of the  
world. You should've seen the look on her face... It was priceless._

_Brunette's Friend: Oh my god!_

_Brunette: I've never laughed so hard in all my life!_

_Brunette: But then the newbie came and tried to play hero! What a buzz kill._

_Gossiping Girls: Hahahahaha!_

_Yukari: They're making fun of someone...? Don't they have anything better to  
do?_

[Yukari begins to walk away, but the girls resume talking.]

_Brunette's Friend: Huh...? Where's that voice coming from...?_

_Brunette: What voice? I don't hear anything._

_Brunette's Friend: ......_

_Brunette: What's wrong, Maki? Maki!_

_Brunette's Friend: ......Huh?_

_Brunette: Are you okay!?_

_Brunette's Friend: Sorry... What were we talking about?_

_Yukari: I can't stand girls like that..._

[Yukari walks off.]

=========  
*5/30/18*  
=========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. A pair of students are talking.]

> You overhear a conversation.

_Gossiping Student: Hey, did you hear? That 11th-grader..._

_Listening Student: Oh, yeah! The one who was lying on the ground this morning,  
right? I hope she just ran away from home... But I feel like  
this is the start of something big._

_Gossiping Student: Yeah... There might be reporters and camera crews and stuff.  
*sigh* I don't want to deal with it._

> The first bell has rung.

[Minato and the other students enter the school.]

\-------  
/Morning\  
\---------

[Minato and Junpei are in homeroom. Some girls nearby are talking.]

_Student: Did you hear? About that girl in 2-E...?_

_Classmate: Yeah, they haven't got a clue..._

_Student: Isn't that bizarre!?_

> Everyone is talking about a rumor.

_Junpei: Man, can you believe these people...? So, did you hear the details?_

_"I'm not interested."_

_Junpei: Stop acting like you don't care. You really should hear this..._

_Junpei: Well, a girl from 2-E went missing last night. This morning, they found  
her lying on the ground in front of the school gate! Nobody knows what  
happened, and supposedly, she's still unconscious._

[Yukari walks over to Minato and Junpei.]

_Junpei: Yo, Yuka-tan. This is a tough case, even for Junpei Iori, Ace  
Detective._

_Yukari: Ace Detective? ...Are you stupid or something? More more like  
Stupei, Ace Defective._

_Junpei: Hey! I resent that. Anyway, where've you been?_

_Yukari: I was talking to the teacher. That girl they found... I saw her  
yesterday, on my way back from practice. She seemed okay then..._

_Junpei: Whoa... Now, that's really strange._

\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------

_Yukari: ...Oh, hey. Did you hear the rumor going around school? People can be  
so immature, sometimes. I mean, it's just a ghost story. Anyway, I'm  
not feeling very well, so I won't be able to go to Tartarus tonight.  
...Sorry. I'l prolly just watch a little TV and then go to bed early._

========  
*6/1/18*  
========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meet Mitsuru there.]

_Mitsuru: Good morning. ...There seems to be a sense of restlessness in the air._

_"Yeah, I agree..."_

_Mitsuru: Well, I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Shadows._ _Akihiko said we may be receiving a new member, but we don't know when_ _we'll be attacked... So remain alert at all times._

[Minato and Mitsuru enter the school.]

\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------

[Everyone is gathered around the table in the dorm lounge.]

_Junpei: Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board?  
You know how last week, that girl was found by the front gate? Well,  
there's this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost  
story._

_Yukari: H-Hey! C'mon... Nobody believes that stuff!? ...R-Right?_

_Mitsuru: So, what is this ghost story about?_

_Yukari: Wha--!? It-It's probably made-up... so why bother!?_

_Akihiko: I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us._

_Yukari: Uh..._

> Junpei leaned forward and spoke in a mysterious voice...

[The lights go out and Junpei holds a flashlight up to his face.]

_Junpei: Good evening. Welcome to "Junpei's Believe It, or Don't." ...There are  
many strange things in this world... According to one story... if you  
get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal  
ghost that roams the halls! The other day, this friend of mine--let's  
call him Shu... He said to me, "Junpei, I saw something strange." He  
sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about  
the girl in 2-E... He claims he saw her go into the school on the night  
of the incident. I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to  
be out at night... But Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was  
true... Then, it hit me... That ghost must've tried to make her its  
dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate!  
I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat... Yes,  
there are strange things in this world... Believe it... or don't._

[The lights come back on and Junpei puts away the flashlight.]

_Mitsuru: ...What do you think, Akihiko?_

_Akihiko: I think it's worth investigating._

_Junpei: Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda  
funny._

_Yukari: Hey, watch it! ...F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around  
for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is  
just an urban legend!_

_Mitsuru: I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving._

_Akihiko: Then, I'll let you guys handle it. Just make sure you sleep with one  
eye open..._

\---------  
/Dark Hour\  
\-----------

_Mysterious Boy: Good evening._

[Minato is in bed; the boy is sitting on the edge.]

_Mysterious Boy: I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?_

_"It's you..."_

_Mysterious Boy: I'm glad you remembered me._ _Now... In another week, the moon will be full again and the_ _next ordeal will be upon you. So, be careful._

[The boy disappears and reappears at the foot of the bed.]

_Mysterious Boy: ...I'll come again._

> The boy has disappeared...

========  
*6/2/18*  
========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Yukari there.]

_Yukari: Mornin'. Ya know what...? From this day forward, I'm gonna do my best!_

_"At?"_

_Yukari: Duh! The ghost story! Did you already forget what we talked  
about last night?_ _...You're hopeless. You better find out as much as you can, too..._ _Remember, you only have until Friday! I'm counting on you, Minato-kun._

[Minato and Yukari enter the School.]

\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------

_Junpei: ...S'up, dude? Yo, let's go to Tartarus tonight, man. The Lost are  
everywhere, and it seems like it's only getting worse... Plus, there's  
those freakin' rumors goin' around school... We need to let off some  
steam._

========  
*6/3/18*  
========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[You arrives at the school gate. You meet Junpei there.]

_Junpei: S'up, dude? Hey, are you looking into that ghost story?_

_"Of course."_

_Junpei: Seriously? Shouldn't we just leave that to Yuka-tan? I've got  
better things to do..._ _Besides, I have plenty of scary stories up my sleeve. I bet you pissed_ _your pants when you heard that story the other night. They say it's_ _true, though._

[Minato and Junpei enter the school.]

========  
*6/4/18*  
========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Yukari there.]

 _Yukari: Mornin'..._ she yawns. _This sucks... I spent so much time thinking about  
ghost stories that now I'm having nightmares..._

_"How's it going?"_

_Yukari: Mm... It's going. But, there's so many stupid rumors going around that it's tough to put  
them all together. I did get some useful information, though. I'm gonna look into it more today._

[Minato and Yukari enter the school.]

========  
*6/5/18*  
========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Yukari there.]

_Yukari: Hey, remember what we talked about on Monday? ...The ghost story? Let's  
talk about it some more tonight..._

_"Sounds fun."_

_Yukari: Yep, I heard some interesting stories... Don't forget, okay?_

_[Minato and Yukari enter the school.]_

_\------------  
/After School\  
\--------------_

_[Minato, Yukari, and Junpei are in homeroom.]_

__Yukari: ...Well, today's Friday. Did you two ask around, like we said?_ _

__Junpei: Huh? We had something planned for today?_ _

_[Yukari glares at him.]_

__Junpei: I know, I know! I'm just kidding! Man, you have such a short temper..._ _

__Yukari: Then, we'll meet in the lounge after school. Don't forget!_ _

__Junpei: Yes, Ma'am..._ _

_\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------_

_[Minato, Yukari, and Junpei are in the dorm lounge.]_

__Yukari: Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what  
we learned._ _

__Junpei: Wow, you're really into this._ _

__Yukari: Of course. I got lots of good info. It turns out no angry ghost was  
involved._ _

__Junpei: Oh, so that's what's important, huh?_ _

__Yukari: Hmph. First off, let's talk about how this rumor got started... Since  
the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity  
to the ghost story. But, why did the rumor spread so fast, if this was  
the first time anything happened?_ _

__"There were three victims."_ _

__Yukari: Correct!_ _ __But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason... Over the next_ _ __few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had_ _ __to be hospitalized. No wonder people were talking. Next. The victims_ _ __are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However,_ _ __they did have one thing in common. What was it?_ _

__Junpei: What is this, a quiz show? Do YOU know?_ _

__"They hung out together."_ _

__Yukari: Yup, that's right!_ _ __Not just once or twice, either. They got in with a bad crowd, and were_ _ __always out late. It can't be just a coincidence... So, to find out what_ _ __happened, we're gonna do some field research._ _

__Junpei: Field research? Are you kidding?_ _

__Yukari: Yeah, there's this one place where the three victims were regulars._ _

__Junpei: Wait, you're not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station,  
are you...?_ _

__Yukari: Oh, you're familiar with it?_ _

__Junpei: You can't go there! I've heard some nasty rumors about that place!_ _

__Yukari: Is that so? Well then, we should all go together. You'll  
come, right?_ _

__"I don't mind."_ _

__Yukari: I'll take that as a yes._ _

__Junpei: Forget it... That place is bad news. I mean, don't you think we're  
getting in over our heads?_ _

__Yukari: Up until now, all we've done is take orders. Does that feel right to  
you?_ _

__Junpei: I know what you mean, but... Man, did you have to say it like that?  
I guess I don't have a choice, do I?_ _

__Yukari: Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then._ _

_> You agreed to go to the hangout tomorrow night._

_========  
*6/6/18*  
========_

_\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------_

_> It occurs to you that you have plans tonight..._

_\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------_

_[Minato, Yukari, and Junpei are about to leave the dorm.]_

__Yukari: ...Alright, let's get going._ _

__Junpei: What's your hurry? ...I still think this is a bad idea. How could you  
be afraid of ghosts, but not be scared of this...?_ _

__Yukari: It's easy to get freaked out by something you can't see, don'tcha  
think?_ _

__Junpei: Actually, I'm more worried about things I CAN see... like bats and  
knives!_ _

__Yukari: *sigh* Big deal, so it's a little "dangerous"... Come on, it'll be  
an adventure!_ _

_[Yukari opens the doors and walks out.]_

__Junpei: More like a suicide mission._ _

_[Minato and Junpei follow her out. Later the three of them enter the area behind  
Port Island Station. A group of thugs is hanging out there.]_

__Punk: ...The hell?_ _

__Punk's Buddy: Check out those rags... They're from Gekko High._ _

__Junpei: Oh man, this is worse than I thought..._ _

_[The party approaches the two punks.]_

__Punk: Hey, you, I think you're in the wrong place._ _

__Junpei: Uh... Well, I..._ _

__Punk: You don't belong here... Get it? Beat it, Goatee..._ _

__Junpei: G-Goatee? Oh, y-you mean me..._ _

__Yukari: We don't need your permission to be here._ _

__Junpei: H-Hey! Are you nuts!? Take a look around you!_ _

__Yukari: I'm not blind, ya know. Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum!_ _

__Punk: What was that?_ _

__Tough Chick: She just called us "scum."_ _

__Tough Chick's Friend: Let's get 'em. Who cares where they're from!?_ _

__Tough Chick: We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry! She'll wish  
she was never born!_ _

__Girls: Hahahahaha! Oh, that's so clever! Hahahahahahaha!!_ _

__Yukari: These guys are the worst..._ _

__Punk: You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours. Man, I feel sorry for you,  
Goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass... huh!!_ _

_[The punk punches Junpei in the stomach and he crouches down in pain.]_

__Junpei: Ugh!_ _

__Yukari: Junpei...!_ _

_[The other punks close in on the party.]_

__Punk: Hey, pretty boy! I don't like your face either... Got anything to say  
before I beat it to a bloody pulp!?_ _

_[The punks begin laughing.]_

__Familiar Voice: That's enough._ _

_[The guy from Akihiko's hospital room walks in.]_

__Guy from the Other Day: They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make  
sure they leave. Alright?_ _

__Punk: Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some too!?_ _

__Guy from the Other Day: *sigh* Do I have a choice?_ _

__Punk: That's it, you're goin' down!!_ _

_[The punk charges at the guy, but he headbutts the punk and he falls down.]_

__Punk: *gasp* Shit..._ _

__Punk's Buddy: Damn you, Shinjiro... That's right... You're from Gekko High too,  
aren't ya!? I thought you were one of us..._ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: What gave you that idea? I don't remember swearing a blood  
oath._ _

_[The punk gets back up.]_

__Punk: You son of a bitch! You just crossed the line! You think you're going  
home alive!?_ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: Sure do. ...Wanna give it a try?_ _

__Punk: Uh... S-Screw this..._ _

__Girls: Hahahahaha! What a loser!_ _

__Punk's Buddy: You better grow eyes in the back of your head!_ _

_[All the thugs leave and Junpei stands back up.]_

__Junpei: Oh man, Senpai, that was awesome!_ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: You idiots! Get outta here. This place isn't for you._ _

_[Shinjiro begins to walk away.]_

__Yukari: Wait! We came here for a reason!_ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: You guys... You were at the hospital._ _

_[He walks over to you all.]_

__Shinjiro Aragaki: Did Aki tell you to come here?_ _

__"No, he didn't."_ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: ...Hmph._ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: What do you wanna know? About that ghost story?_ _

__Yukari: Um, yeah... How'd you know?_ _

_[They move over to the stairs and Shinjiro sits down.]_

__Shinjiro Aragaki: It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were  
here talkin' shit every night... about all the things they'd  
done to some girls named Fuuka and (Y/n)._ _

__Junpei: Fuuka...? You mean Fuuka Yamagishi, from 2-E? They were picking on her?_ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: That's why people are saying it's Fuuka's spirit that did it.  
I hear it's all over the net, too._ _

__Yukari: Fuuka's spirit...? Wait, what do you mean by that!?_ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She and the other one  
haven't been home in over a week. Don't you guys go to  
school!? How do you not know this?_ _

__Junpei: Are you serious!? I thought she was out sick... But, they're missing!?_ _

__Yukari: So much for the ghost story. Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E,  
right? Does he know about this...?_ _

_[Shinjiro stands up.]_

__Shinjiro Aragaki: I get it, Aki... Still trying to make up for the past. It's  
you who can't let go..._ _

_[The party looks confused.]_

__Shinjiro Aragaki: Nothing... That's all I know... Satisfied?_ _

_[Junpei gives him a bow.]_

__Junpei: Y-Yeah! Thanks, Senpai!  ...C'mon, show some appreciation._ _

_[Minato and Yukari bow too.]_

__Yukari: Thanks! You totally helped us out! ...You're very kind._ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: Huh?_ _

__Yukari: I, um... Never mind._ _

__Shinjiro Aragaki: Tch... Don't come here again._ _

_[He walks off. The party returns to the dorm.]_

_========  
*6/8/18*  
========_

_\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------_

_> You recall the story you heard at the outskirts of the station. You decide to  
ask the teacher about the missing girls, Fuuka Yamagishi and (Y/n) (L/n), today..._

_\---------  
/Lunchtime\  
\-----------_

_[Minato, Yukari, and Junpei enter the Faculty office. Mitsuru, Mr. Ekoda, and one  
of the bullies that Yukari saw before are already there.]_

__Yukari: Oh, Mitsuru-senpai. Why are you here?_ _

__Mitsuru: Same reason as you. Mr. Ekoda, I'm here to ask you about the two students  
named (Y/n) (L/n) and Fuuka Yamagishi ..._ _

__Brunette: No!! I-I never thought it'd turn out like this... Fuuka..._ _

__Yukari: Wait... You're that girl..._ _

__Mitsuru: What did you do to Yamagishi?_ _

__Mr. Ekoda: Hold on, Mitsuru... This isn't an interrogation. Natsuki, you don't  
have to say anything if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give  
her the wrong idea._ _

__Natsuki Moriyama: Fuuka... She... She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave  
her a hard time... Then the new girl, (Y/n), came and saw what we were  
doing and tried to put a stop to it, and we started to mess with her   
too. Then I realized... they were honor students, but deep inside,  
they're the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push. We   
were just messin' with them that day, too! May 29th... We took  
Fuuka and (Y/n) to the gym... and locked the door from the outside..._ _

__Junpei: What!? You locked them in!?_ _

__Natsuki Moriyama: That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid  
we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she  
never came back... and the next morning..._ _

__Yukari: ...she was found lying on the ground by the gate._ _

__Natsuki Moriyama: I went to the gym to let Fuuka and (Y/n) out,  
but the door was still locked... So, I opened it and   
went inside, but they weren't there... We all freaked out.  
Starting that night, we all went looking for them. But  
every night, another one of us went missing... and they each   
ended up like Maki!_ _

__Mitsuru: I see... By the way, Mr. Ekoda... All this time, you've attributed  
Yamagishi's and (L/n)'s absences to "illness." But in reality, They  
were missing. You must have been aware of that... What was your intention?_ _

__Mr. Ekoda: I was thinking of the students, of course. You children may not  
understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected._ _

__Mitsuru: You mean, you chose not to report this to the police for the "good of  
the class."_ _

__Mr. Ekoda: It, it was in their best interest. I wouldn't want their records to be  
stained by something like this. Fuuka's parents agree!_ _

__Mitsuru: So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a  
teacher... How despicable...!_ _

__Mr. Ekoda: *gasp* I-I didn't... I was just..._ _

__Mitsuru: About your friends... Did you notice anything unusual  
before the incidents? ...Anything at all._ _

__Natsuki Moriyama: ...... They all heard a voice... A creepy voice. ...Right  
before each of them went missing. They said it was calling  
their name._ _

__Junpei: Oh, man..._ _

__Yukari: Senpai, could it be...!?_ _

_[Mitsuru moves over to the party.]_

__Mitsuru: It's them... no doubt about it. Until now, there was no way of knowing  
how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour... But, it's  
the voice; it draws them in. It's not a random phenomenon. This whole  
thing has made me realize... They're clearly targeting humans. Shadows  
are the enemy of mankind. Stay at our dorm tonight; it's the safest place._ _

_[Natsuki nods.]_

__Mitsuru: If you hear the voice, tell us immediately. And don't leave the room,  
no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be okay. ...Don't  
worry, those two should be alright as well. We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation._ _

__Junpei: T-Tonight!?_ _

__Mitsuru: We're going to rescue Yamagishi and (L/n). If my guess is right, They're still  
inside the school._ _

_\------------  
/After School\  
\--------------_

_[Everyone is in the Student Council Room. Yukari locks the door.]_

__Yukari: All set._ _

__Mitsuru: Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective is to rescue  
Fuuka Yamagishi and (Y/n) (L/n)._ _

__Junpei: Um, I don't get it... Are they inside the school somewhere?_ _

__Yukari: And why at night? At midnight, this place turns into--_ _

__Mitsuru: Exactly. That's how they wandered into Tartarus._ _

__Yukari: Then, ever since they got locked in the gym, they've been stuck  
there...?_ _

_[Mitsuru nods.]_

__Junpei: But, that was ten days ago! That means..._ _

__Akihiko: Not necessarily. We can't jump to conclusions. Tartarus only appears  
during the Dark Hour. So, what about the rest of the day?_ _

__Yukari: Now that you mention it..._ _

__Akihiko: This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with  
respect to Tartarus. So, even though it's been ten days for us,  
perhaps only ten hours have passed for them. It's possible they're still  
alive._ _

__Junpei: Wow, ya think so!? Uh, but the Dark Hour is pretty brutal... We can  
barely handle an hour; how're they gonna last ten!?_ _

__Yukari: That's true... And, even if they're still alive, we might not be able to  
get to them..._ _

__Akihiko: Are you just gonna let them die, then!? ...I have an idea. Let's try to  
enter Tartarus exactly how they did. We'll go to the gym, and wait  
for midnight. That's the quickest way._ _

__Yukari: Is that really gonna work...?_ _

__Mitsuru: Honestly, I have reservations. If something goes wrong, you could all  
end up lost in Tartarus too. But..._ _

__Akihiko: I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save them...  
I'd never forgive myself. If you guys don't want to go, then I'll go  
by myself._ _

__Yukari: Senpai...?_ _

__Mitsuru: ...Alright. We're aware of the risks, but we can't just leave them  
there._ _

__Yukari: I agree. And we won't know until we try._ _

__Junpei: Cool, we get to sneak into the school! Heheh... In that case, I know  
just what to do..._ _

__\-------  
/Evening\  
\---------_ _

__[Everyone has gathered in the meeting room at the dorm.]_ _

___Mitsuru: Hmm..._ _ _

___Akihiko: What's wrong?_ _ _

___Mitsuru: I can't get a hold of the Chairman._ _ _

___Yukari: I guess we can handle it ourselves._ _ _

___Mitsuru: There's one problem, though. Without the Chairman's help, I'm not sure  
how we can get inside the school..._ _ _

___Junpei: No need to worry. I've got it all set to go._ _ _

___Mitsuru: Set to go...? An explosive? *chuckle* Alright, I'll let you handle  
this._ _ _

___Akihiko: We don't have time to waste. Let's go._ _ _

__[Mitsuru and Akihiko leave.]_ _

___Yukari: ...An explosive? For real?_ _ _

___Junpei: ...Nah... All I did was unlock a door..._ _ _

__[Later, the group is inside a hallway in the school.]_ _

___Junpei: See? We got in no problem. Man, I'm a genius!_ _ _

___Yukari: Is that really something to brag about?_ _ _

___Mitsuru: So, you unlocked it earlier... Tres bien!_ _ _

___Akihiko: Oui._ _ _

__[Mitsuru and Akihiko walk off.]_ _

___Yukari: What's the big deal, anyway...?_ _ _

___Junpei: Tray Ben...? Is that french? Lousy seniors and their lousy french..._ _ _

__[The group moves to one of the classrooms.]_ _

___Yukari: Can we turn on the lights...?_ _ _

___Junpei: Aww, you scared?_ _ _

___Yukari: No! ...Stupei._ _ _

___Junpei: Stop callin' me that!_ _ _

___Akihiko: Quiet. It's better if we leave 'em off. They cut the power at night  
anyway._ _ _

___Yukari: I don't like sneaking around..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: First, we have to find the key to the gym. Akihiko and I will check  
the janitor's room. You three check the Faculty Office. After that,  
we'll meet in the main hallway. Got it?_ _ _

___Junpei: The Faculty Office, huh...? Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions!  
Heheh..._ _ _

___Akihiko: Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office, too... It sounds interesting._ _ _

___Mitsuru: Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so,  
then expect to be severely punished..._ _ _

___Junpei: It-It was a joke! I'd never do something like that! Ha, haha..._ _ _

___Akihiko: Come on, Mitsuru... Lighten up a little._ _ _

___Mitsuru: Fine. Let's head over to the janitor's room. Iori, you're coming with  
us._ _ _

__[Mitsuru leaves; Akihiko and Junpei hesitate before following her out.]_ _

___Yukari: Alright, let's get this over with._ _ _

__[Minato and Yukari exit the classroom and go downstairs to the lobby. They hear  
what sounds like footsteps.]_ _

___Yukari: Do you hear that?_ _ _

__> The footsteps are getting closer..._ _

___Yukari: Th-There's someone else here...?_ _ _

__[They behind a pillar. A flashlight beam scans the area they were standing earlier for a few seconds before turning away.]_ _

__> The footsteps faded away..._ _

___Yukari: *sigh* It's just a security guard..._ _ _

__"Let's hurry."_ _

__Yukari: I know..._ _

_[Yukari's cell phone ringer goes off.]_

__Yukari: Ahhh! M-My cell phone!? Why now!?_ _

_[She checks her phone.]_

__Yukari: Figures... It's spam. *sigh* Sorry about that. It took me by surprise!_ _

__"You get scared so easily."_ _

__Yukari: ...... Whatever._ _

_[Minato and Yukari continue on to the Faculty Office. Yukari tries to check the  
keys.]_

__Yukari: No... No... It's so dark, I can barely read these._ _

__[She holds up a key to you.]_ _

__Yukari: What does it say on this one?_ _

__"Gym."_ _

__Yukari: Really? Let me see! ...Yeah, this is it! Mind if we borrow  
this...?_ _

_> Obtained Gym Key._ _  
_

__Yukari: Okay, let's go. We're supposed to meet them in the main hallway._ _

_[The party regroups in the lobby.]_

__Mitsuru: Did you find the key?_ _

__Yukari: Sure did._ _

__Junpei: Ya know, I heard a scream that sounded kinda familiar..._ _

__[Yukari blushes and looks away.]_ _

___Junpei: What, you actually did? I was just kidding..._ _ _

___Yukari: You wanna make somethin' of it!?_ _ _

___Akihiko: Keep it down._ _ _

___Mitsuru: We'll divide into teams again. Three of you will enter Tartarus, and  
one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun,  
I'll determine Yamagishi's position._ _ _

___Akihiko: I'll go. You should come, too. You can take the lead, like  
always._ _ _

___Yukari: Um, then, I'll be the third--_ _ _

___Junpei: Wait a second...! Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the  
monorail? Gimme a chance to make up for that!_ _ _

___Yukari: Oh, come on! It's not always about YOU! Besides, you didn't  
"accidentally" screw up._ _ _

___Akihiko: Alright, Junpei, we'll give you another shot._ _ _

___Junpei: Sweet! Thanks!_ _ _

___Akihiko: What's wrong, Yukari? You don't want to stay behind with Mitsuru?_ _ _

___Yukari: Um, n-no, it's fine._ _ _

___Mitsuru: It's almost time._ _ _

__\---------  
/Dark Hour\  
\-----------_ _

__[Natsuki is sitting on a bed back at the dorm.]_ _

___Natsuki Moriyama: I... *sigh* ...I'm all alone, after all... Fuuka... Hm...?_ _ _

__[Natsuki puts her hands to her ears.]_ _

___Natsuki Moriyama: No... No! I don't wanna hear this!_ _ _

__[She suddenly looks up.]_ _

___Natsuki Moriyama: ...calling me..._ _ _

__[She stands up.]_ _

___Natsuki Moriyama: I... I have to go... tell her I'm sorry... Fuuka..._ _ _

__[Meanwhile, Mitsuru and Yukari are in the Tartarus lobby. Mitsuru is messing  
with a device on her bike.]_ _

___Yukari: Umm..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: We still haven't heard back from them... The transceiver's sensitivity  
is set to high, too..._ _ _

___Yukari: ...O-Oh yeah, that girl, Natsuki... I hope she's okay at the dorm..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: Unfortunately, no place is completely safe in the Dark Hour. But, we  
couldn't possibly bring her here, and one of us staying behind was out  
of the question._ _ _

___Yukari: Yeah... I guess so..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: ......_ _ _

___Yukari: ...But, we're all here for Fuuka's sake--_ _ _

___Akihiko: Mitsuru, can you hear me?_ _ _

___Mitsuru: This is Mitsuru. I've confirmed your position. You're higher up than  
I expected... You're barely in communication range. Is everyone  
alright?_ _ _

___Akihiko: ...don't know... got separ..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: Akihiko! Come in, Akihiko!_ _ _

___Yukari: ...Is he out of range? I'm starting to get worried..._ _ _

__> You open your eyes... Your mind feels fuzzy. You wonder where you are..._ _

___Mysterious Boy: Are you awake?_ _ _

__[The Mysterious Boy appears behind Main.]_ _

___Mysterious Boy: This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room._ _ _

___"Where are the others?"_ _ _

___Mysterious Boy: Don't worry, you'll see them soon._ _ _

___Mysterious Boy: But, we don't have much time to talk. Tonight, there is more  
than one ordeal you must face... You should hurry... They're waiting for you. You guys will need them. Okay, then... I hope we can speak again._ _ _

__[He vanishes.]_ _

__> Communication is breaking up._ _

___Mitsuru:  Are... you... alri--? ...distance... too far....can't provi-- ...back up. ...... You got s-- ...from Akihi-- ......_ _ _

__> Communication has been lost._ _

__[You move towards the stairs.]_ _

__> Communication is breaking up._ _

___Mitsuru: ...Akihiko and... aren't... this floor..._ _ _

___Mysterious Voice: Who's there...? ...Are you human?....We need help..._ _ _

__> Communication has been lost._ _

__[You move on to the next floor.]_ _

__> Communication is breaking up._ _

___Mitsuru: What's y-- ...current loca-- ...Reply immed--_ _ _

___Mysterious Voice: Where are we...? Why are we here...? Please answer me..._ _ _

___> Communication has been lost._ _ _

___[You move towards the stairs.]_ _ _

___> Communication is breaking up._ _ _

___Mitsuru:  Can y-- ...hear me? ...Please ans--_ _ _

___Mysterious Voice: Is someone there...? Please answer me..._ _ _

__> Communication has been lost._ _

__[You go up another floor and find Junpei and Akihiko.]_ _

___Junpei: Hey, here he is! Man, we were worried about you._ _ _

___Akihiko: I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again..._ _ _

___Junpei: Oh yeah! Did you hear a voice while you were in here? Uh, kinda like--_ _ _

___Mysterious Voice: Who is this...? Are you human?_ _ _

___Junpei: Th-That's it! That's the voice! It sounded like it came from behind  
us..._ _ _

__[They look behind them. A young girl pops her head out from behind the corner.  
she seems to be on the back of another female student that looks worse for wear.]_ _

__Akihiko: Are you Fuuka Yamagishi and (Y/n) (L/n)?_ _

_[The girl makes her way over to them.]_

__Junpei: Wow, you're alive! That's awesome! Never fear, Junpei's here!_ _

__Akihiko: I'm glad you're okay... Come with us._ _

__Fuuka Yamagishi: Thank you so much... I..._ _

__(Y/n) (L/n):......_ _

_> (Y/n) looks like shes in a daze, but is well enough to carry Fuuka._

_[She sets Fuuka down and stretches her limbs]_

__Akihiko: Looks like we made the right decision. I'll see if I can contact  
Mitsuru._ _

__Fuuka Yamagishi: Where are we...? We were at school, and then..._ _

__Junpei: Well... It's a long story. I'll explain after we get outta here._ _

_[Akihiko tries to use his transceiver.]_

__Akihiko: Mitsuru, can you hear me? ...... No good. All I hear is static._ _

__Junpei: Oh yeah, are ya hurt? Have you run into any monsters?_ _

__Fuuka: So, there ARE strange creatures in here, then... I've managed to avoid  
them so far..._ _

_[(Y/n) decides to join the conversation}_

_(Y/n): I can't say the same for myself.... those thing are troublesome..._

_[She points out her various wounds]_

__"When we get out of here, well look at your wounds."_ _

__Akihiko: Are you serious!? How's that possible!?_ _

__Fuuka: Umm, it's hard to describe, but... I can sort of tell where they are..._ _

__Junpei: Whaddya mean? Are you psychic?_ _

__Akihiko: She has the same power as Mitsuru... Maybe even stronger... since  
Mitsuru's Persona is more battle-oriented. Hang on to this._ _

_[Akihiko then turns to the injured girl.]_

__Akihiko: You are in bad shape. Get on my back._ _

_[He kneels down and she proceed to climb on.]_

__(Y/n): ....thanks...I hope i'm not too heavy......_ _

__Akihiko: You're fine._ _

_[Akihiko turns back to Fuuka and gives her an Evoker.]_

__Fuuka: *gasp* B-But, this is...!_ _

__Akihiko: Think of it as a lucky charm. It's not really a gun. Alright, let's  
get outta here!_ _

_[The group begins looking for an exit. As they pass a window, Junpei stops.]_

__Junpei: Whoa, check out the moon! ...I've never seen it so bright._ _

__Akihiko: Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases  
of the moon. Of course, the same can be said for humans._ _

__(Y/n):...and the tides..._ _

__Junpei: That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings. Hey, wasn't it a full moon  
the night we went to the monorail?_ _

__Akihiko: Was it?_ _

__Junpei: I think so... Why?_ _

__Akihiko: Hey, did you see the moon on the night the dorm was  
attacked, back in April?_ _

__"It was full."_ _

_[Akihiko tries to use the transceiver again.]_

__Akihiko: Mitsuru, are you there!?_ _

__Mitsuru: Akihiko...? ...Shadows--_ _

__Akihiko: Hey, can you hear me? Mitsuru, come in!_ _

__Mitsuru:  ...Be careful..._ _

__Akihiko: Mitsuru!? Mitsuru!!_ _

__(Y/n): This can't be good...._ _

__Fuuka: ...What is this thing...? It's much bigger than the others... and it's  
attacking someone..._ _

__Akihiko: Dammit!!_ _

__Junpei: Wh-What's going on!?_ _

__Akihiko: It's one of THEM! If my guess is right, they come every full moon!  
...We have to hurry!_ _

__[Everyone but Junpei runs off.]_ _

___Junpei: H-Hey! Wait for me!_ _ _

__[The party returns to the lobby. Yukari is on the ground and Mitsuru's bike  
has been damaged.]_ _

___(Y/n): holy cannoli...._ _ _

___Fuuka: What in the world...!?_ _ _

__[Two large Shadows are standing across the lobby; one is holding Mitsuru.]_ _

___Akihiko: There's TWO of em!? Mitsuru!_ _ _

__[He sets down (Y/n) and rushes to Mitsuru's side]_ _

___Mitsuru: Ugh... uh..._ _ _

___Yukari: What's going on!? Nothing's working!_ _ _

__[The Shadows seem to notice the party.]_ _

___Junpei: Oh shit! They look pissed!_ _ _

__[Natsuki suddenly enters.]_ _

___(Y/n):  aaaand it just got worse..._ _ _

___Junpei: Hey! Isn't that...!?_ _ _

___Akihiko: Why the hell is SHE here!?_ _ _

___Natsuki: F-Fuuka..._ _ _

__[She falls to her knees.]_ _

___Fuuka: ...Moriyama-san?_ _ _

__[Fuuka runs over to Natsuki.]_ _

___Akihiko: Wait! What are you doing!?_ _ _

___Fuuka: Please, get out of here! It's dangerous!!_ _ _

___Natsuki: I... I wanted to tell you... I'm sorry..._ _ _

__[One of the Shadows moves towards Fuuka.]_ _

___Fuuka: ...!_ _ _

__[Fuuka faces it and pulls out the Evoker.]_ _

___Akihiko: Wait! That's not a weapon!_ _ _

___Fuuka: I know...!_ _ _

___Akihiko: ...!?_ _ _

__[The Shadows reels back to strike Fuuka. Fuuka puts the gun to her head and  
shoots it, summoning her Persona, which appears around her and Natsuki. The  
Shadow's strike bounces off the Persona's dome-like shield, causing the  
Shadow to topple backwards. Mitsuru is dropped to the ground.]_ _

__> The evoker is tossed aside. (Y/n) picks it up._ _

__[Akihiko runs over to Mitsuru and Minato runs over to Yukari.]_ _

___Akihiko: Mitsuru!_ _ _

___Mitsuru: ...I'm alright. Be careful... Normal attacks won't work on these  
Shadows. And all of our instruments have been destroyed..._ _ _

___Akihiko: Just stay still! Besides..._ _ _

___Fuuka: ...I can see..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: Is that the voice...!?_ _ _

___Fuuka: I... I can sense these monsters' weaknesses, somehow..._ _ _

___Junpei: For real!?_ _ _

___Akihiko: ...Just as I thought. Mitsuru, let her take your place._ _ _

___Mitsuru: ...I get it now. Yamagishi, can you assist the others?_ _ _

___Fuuka: I'll do my best!_ _ _

___Akihiko: Stay back, Mitsuru! We'll take care of this!_ _ _

__[Minato, Junpei, and Akihiko begin attacking the Shadows.]_ _

___Fuuka:  I'll try and find out the enemy's weakness. Just let me  
know when._ _ _

__[One of the shadows decide to try and get Fuuka off guard.]_ _

__[The injured (Y/n) runs to cover Fuuka, drawing the evoker to her temple]_ _

___(Y/n): I won't let you!_ _ _

__[She summons her own persona; which appears to look like a gigantic fire bird. It shields Fuuka and attacks the shadow with Agidyne.]_ _

__> (Y/n) faints from over exertion._ _

___Fuuka: (L/n)-san!!!!!_ _ _

__[After another long battle, the group manages to defeat the Shadows. Fuuka's  
Persona disappears.]_ _

___Fuuka: Are there more of them...?_ _ _

___Akihiko: Don't worry, it's over._ _ _

___Natsuki: Fuuka... You..._ _ _

___Fuuka: A-Are you alright...?_ _ _

___Natsuki: Yeah..._ _ _

___Fuuka: Thank goodness..._ _ _

__[Fuuka collapses.]_ _

___Natsuki: Fuuka!?_ _ _

___Mitsuru: It's alright. She's just exhausted._ _ _

___Natsuki: Fuuka... Fuuka, I...  
Akihiko: Where did these two Shadows come from?_ _ _

___Mitsuru: From somewhere outside of Tartarus, just like before..._ _ _

___Akihiko: I see..._ _ _

___Yukari: Um, what are we gonna do about Natsuki? She saw the Dark Hour, and the  
Shadows..._ _ _

___Akihiko: Don't worry, she's not like us, so she won't remember any of it. The  
good news is, she didn't fall victim to the Shadows, even though she  
obviously heard their call. She should be safe from now on._ _ _

___Yukari: But, that means she'll forget Fuuka saved her life, right? That doesn't  
seem fair..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: Actually, I don't think it'll matter._ _ _

___Natsuki: I'm sorry, Fuuka... I'm so sorry..._ _ _

___Mitsuru: I think she's learned her lesson._ _ _

_Natsuki: I'm sorry..._ she starts crying.

__> It wasn't easy, but you managed to rescue Fuuka and (Y/n). Your team survived another  
dangerous fight. It seems like the trust between you all has grown... You  
learned a new tactic! You can now use "Knock Down"! You wonder about the  
mysterious boy who appeared again... His warnings seem to be more than just  
dreams... ...... You are too exhausted to make any sense of it right now. You  
decide to rest as soon as you get back to the dorm..._ _


	4. Within Tartarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But i'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing."  
> "Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."
> 
> What happens when you, (Y/n) (L/n), gets sucked into one your most favorite games? How will everything turn out? Why is the date in 2018 when the events happened in 2009? What is your connection to the beloved leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x ???  
> Reader is Bisexual and is female so there be a lot of she/her pronouns. I apologize if this bothers you. Everyone is welcome to read though! She is also a tomboy, but she does have her girly moments.  
> The relationship is soon to be decided and there will be a lot of ship worthy events--meaning some will involve both male and female team mates will happen throughout the story.

 

=========

*5/28/18*

=========

  -------------  
/Dark Hour\  
\---------------  

[(Y/n) is in her room waiting for the hidden hour to pass.  She decides that the best method of keeping track of the progress that the game has made; writing the events down in a composition notebook.]

_"Good evening my dearest (Y/n). Its great to see you again."_

>Pharos has appeared before you, perched in the middle of your bed.

_"Pharos! I was wondering when I'd get to see you again! You always give the best advice! What should I do now that I am here?"_

[She moves to envelope him in a hug, startling him.]

>Pharos chuckles in delight and wraps his thin arms around the girl slowly.

_"That's what I came to tell you! Tomorrow is the day that Fuuka will be locked in the gym and become trapped in the tower. I've been watching you closely and I've seen that not only have you been trying to help Fuuka with the bullying as much as you could without getting directly involved with her, but you've also been avoiding the group that you are supposed to be helping. What are you doing?"_

> He slowly leaves the embrace, looking up at the young woman with glowing eyes.

 _"Well...I don't know how my being here will effect the course of events...and I don't know how to introduce myself. I can't just walk up to them and say:_ "Hello there, the name's (Y/n), I'm not from here and this is one big video game. I'm here to help prevent the end of the world" _...?_

>Pharos is silent for a moment and then double over in full body laughter.

[(Y/n) folds her arms over her chest crossly.]

_" I asked for you to help me, not to laugh at me! What am I supposed to do...!?"_

_"Heehee, It was always a delight to see your reactions ...I think that the best thing to do is follow Fuuka into Tartarus and let things flow from there."_

_"Ah! You're so smart! Thank you so much! "_

> Pharos disappears and reappears at the foot  of the bed.

 _"The Dark Hour will end soon. I will come see you again soon... my dearest._ "

>Pharos disappears.

' _He always leaves so abruptly...'_

[The Dark Hour ends and (Y/n) finishes writing down the progress before turning in for the night.]

=========

*5/29/18*

=========

\-------------  
/Early Morning\  
\---------------

[(Y/n) arrives at the school gate. A pair of students are talking.]

> You overhear a conversation.

_Listening Student: I heard from a younger guy in my club yesterday that the_   
_10th-graders are teasing someone._

_Gossiping Student: What, like bullying him? Poor kid... What's his name?_

_Listening Student: I don't know... All I heard is that it's really a problem._   
_I thought our school was peaceful, too, but I guess it's not so much._

_' I've a long day ahead of me. I hopefully packed enough supplies  to survive ten hours in Tartarus.'_

> The first bell has rung.

[(Y/n) and the other students enter the school.]

\------------  
/After School\  
\--------------

[The final bell has rung and class 2-E was in charge of clean-up duty.  (Y/n) is busy keeping a close eye on Fuuka while cleaning at the chalk board.]

>Two girl approach Fuuka while she sweeps under the desks.

_"Hey_ _Fuuka_ _, Maki and I are cleaning in the Gym..."_

_" Yeah! We were wondering if you could help us put some of the gym equipment away!"_

_"Oh!... Uh s-sure. L-let me just finish sweeping and I-I'll be there to help in just a minute...."_

_ 'So that's how they got her to go to the gym with them... As soon a  _ _ they _ _  leave I'll just ask Fuuka if I could join  her and get locked in with her!' _

>Fuuka is soon finished with with sweeping she puts the broom and dustpan back into the closet and slowly makes her way out of the room, you follow her not to far behind.

_"Hey, uh, Yamagishi-san, hold on a second, please?"_

_"o-Oh..! ...(L/n)-san? Do y-you need something?"_

>Fuuka stops mid-step and waits for you to catch up. A look of curiosity cover her face.

_"Uh, yeah! Are you done with your duties? I was wondering if we could study together...? Ehehheh..."_

_"Oh! Uh, o-of course. But I p-promised Moriyama-san that I'd help her with the g-gym equipment..--"_

_"Well Maybe I can help too! I'm sure if I were to help we'd get done faster. The more the merrier right?"_

_"I g-guess your right (l-L/n)-san..."_

_"Great! Lemme just grab my bag real quick..."_

> You move towards your desk and grab a medium sized knapsack. Its contents: some water and rations to last the whole ten hours in Tartarus.

_"I'm ready if you are Yamagishi-san!"_

_"r-Right..! Let's m-make our way to the g-gym."_

[Fuuka and (Y/n) enter an empty gym.]

_ 'Oh boy. Here we go....' _

>With a small sigh from (Y/n), both young women walk further into the gym, looking for any signs of the other two girls that  could be in there. 

[Towards the far corner of the gym you can easily spot the door to the equipment room is slightly ajar.]

_"My guess is that they're in there... shall we catch up Yamagishi-san?"_

_"Oh, Y-yes! l-Let's!"_

>Both ladies leisurely make their way to the equipment closet and peek their heads into the dark closet.

_"m-Moriyama-sa--EEK!"_

[Suddenly you are sent tumbling to the ground with a soft thump. Your head is spinning but you wouldn't be able to see straight because the lights in the closet blinds you.]

  _"Ugh...what the hell...?"_

>There is a slight weight on your chest.

_"Yamagishi-san? Are you alright?"_

_"a-Ahh....!"_

>Your eyes shoot open because Fuuka's voice was closer than you anticipated.

>!?

[Raising your head a bit ,your nose is pressed against Fuuka's, her quick breaths caressing your lips. Her face is steadily growing red as her eyes stare into your's. Her hands are shaking and are laid delicately on you breast, and  your uniform skirt is upturned with one of her knees placed in between your thighs.]

>Booming laughter and rapid flashes of pictures being taken fill the room. 

[Fuuka and you rush to straighten yourselves out and stand to your feet. Natsuki, Maki, and a third girl are snickering to themselves while waving a pink phone in front of Fuuka's face.]

_"I think I found my new favorite pictures!~"_

>Fuuka looks as if she's about to cry. Her face is pale and she is shaking violently.

"p-Please delete t-those p-p-pictures...!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! What did she ever do to you?"

[(Y/n) tries to snatch the cell phone away from Maki but all three girls briskly move out of the equipment closet and shut the door.  _A resounding click followed with a cacophony of giggles fills the deserted gym._ ]

_"Later losers!"_

[The girls voices tapper off as the walk away from the closet.]

_"We'll be back later; don't have too much fun while we're gone!~ Ahahahahahah!"_

>The silence is drowned out by Fuuka's hiccup-ping sobs. Panicking you rush to her side and cup her hands between yours, trying to soothe her.

_"e-Er, Don't worry Yamagishi-san! I'm sure we can find away out of this...! Ah! See if you can contact someone with your phone!"_

>Both of you pull out your phones but there was no reception.

_"Okay that was a bust.... But this is an equipment room, I'm sure if we make enough noise someone is bound to hear. Right?"_

[Grabbing two worn down tennis rackets and handing one to Fuuka, (Y/n) proceeds to bang against the door.]

_"SOMEBODY!? ANYBODY!? WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE! HEEEEEEEELP!"_

[After ten minutes of yelling your voice horse you throw the racket to the ground.]

_"Dammit! Gah! How is it that no one has heard us yet?!"_

>Your back slides against the door as you move to take a seat. Fuuka joins you albeit a few feet away.

_ 'She's prolly still embarrassed about what happened earlier...I should clear the air so that its not awkward later...' _

_"Look Yamagishi-san---"_

_"Um, (l-L/n)-san---"_

>There is a pregnant pause and then you burst out giggling. Fuuka's face slowly turns pink as she joins in with her own quiet laughter.

"You can go first Yamagishi-san..."

>You give her a sweet smile and she returns it with an small one of her own but it is soon replaced with a frown.

_"I'm sorry that you got caught up in all this, I didn't think all of this would happen..."_

_"You make it sound like it was your plan to get locked in here--"_

_"n-No--"_

_"Hahaha, I'm just pulling your leg! But we did take quite the tumble earlier, did you get hurt anywhere or...?_

_"o-Oh no, i-I'm fine! You d-did cushion the f-fall. i-I'm sorry about that too...."_

_"It was an accident, right?"_

_"y-Yes, of course it w-was...!_

_"Then it's alright! I guess we'll just have to wait for now... they did say they were gonna come back...hopefully sooner than later. I'd hate to be locked in here all evening...."_

>You reach behind yourself for your knapsack and bring out two crushed granola bars and two bottles of water. You offer one of each to Fuuka.

_"I'm sorry I kinda crushed them when we fell... Not entirely sure how long we're gonna be in here so, uh, enjoy those I guess?"_

>She takes them gratefully. 

_"t-Thank you (l-L/n)-san, I appreciate y-your thoughtfulness...."_

[A comfortable silence envelopes the room.]

_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-** _

[It is now nearing the dark hour and both girls have fallen asleep. Soon (Y/n)Is startled awake by the alarm she set on her phone.]

>You shut the alarm and take in your surroundings. Fuuka is still in her little corner but her arms are wrapped around her knees and she is sleeping soundly.

_ 'Huh. I did't peg her as a heavy sleeper she slept through my Dark hour warning alarm.' _

_"My warning alarm! Fuuka wake up!"_

>You move to jostle the girl awake. She stirs muttering quietly. She blinks at you lethargically and then suddenly remembers where she is. She shoots up from her place on the ground.

_"(L/n)....-san....? Huh? w-Whats going on? d-Did they c-come back for us n-now? "_

"Sorry to disappoint but no one's come by here at all and its almost midnight..."

>You clutch one of the tennis rackets angrily.

_"If I didn't need help with the homework they would have really locked you in all night! What is wrong with them?! You're kind, smart and cute! And I'm pretty certain that you haven't done anything to provoke them. Ugh, the nerve of some people!"_

>Fuuka blushed because of the complement you slipped into your little rant.

_"n-Now, (l-L/n)-san, let's n-not get to hasty here. I'm sure they weren't gonna keep us here all night. At least I hope n-not..."_

>You sigh in defeat.

_ 'There's nothing I could have done to prevent this anyway, so why am I getting so ruffled about it?' _

>You look at your phone again and your eyes widens at the time. It seems that your little conversation killed some time.

[ All the lights in the room shut off and the ground below starts to shift below the two girls.]

_"w-What's happening?!"_

_"i-I don't know, but stay clam everything will be alright!"_

>!?

> You try to reach out to her but a wall suddenly juts up between you both. You can hear Fuuka's startled yell as she is pulled away from you. Suddenly the ground vanishes from underneath you and you start falling headlong down what feel like stairs.

_ 'You gotta be fucking kidding me!' _

_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-** _

  -------------  
/Dark Hour\ (Third hour within)  
\---------------  

[There is a crumpled figure laid haphazardly at the bottom of the stairs on Tartarus.]

>You groan as you come to, nursing the still tender bruise on your cheek.

_"Goddamn, did I fucking fall down some stairs....? Oh."_

>Looking around you can conclude that, yes, you did fall down some stairs.

"Uh, well, I better go find Fuuka then. The sooner the better. I hopefully won't run into any Shadows...."

>Gripping the old tennis racket, you make your way up to the next floor.

'I just had to open my fat mouth...'

[Going up several floors looking for the Yamagishi, you've had countless run-ins with the Shadow. Choosing to abscond the more dangerous ambushes you fail to come out unscathed. You are soon backed into a corner near the stairs by a Champion Knight .]

> You decide to throw the now in shambles tennis racket as a distraction to escape.

[The Champion Knight thrusts out its lance after its confusion and catches you by the knapsack.}

>Suddenly your head thrums with pain as if something is trying to crawl its way out of your skull. You clutch your head as an Garudyne attack come out of nowhere and defeats the shadow, dropping you harshly onto the ground.

_** 'Don't let these weakling stop you from moving onward. Now move young one.' ** _

>You get up on shaking legs and make it to the stairs. You promptly collapse from exhaustion.

_'A little nap won't hurt anyone...'_

>You close your eyes for a little while.

_**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-~-~-~** _ _**-~-~-~-** _

  -------------  
/Dark Hour\\(Ninth hour within)  
\---------------  

_"Please (L/n)-san, wake up! It's not safe here!"_

>You hear a soft, worried voice makes it way into you ears. Your eyes snap open and you sit up quickly. That wasn't a very smart idea...

_**"Ow ow OW!"** _

>A flood of pain flows into your skull. Tiny tears prick at the corner of your eyes as you clutch your aching head.

_"U-um, (L/n)-san? A-are you okay?"_

>You stop your dance of pain to look at your companion:

**_Fuuka Yamagishi._ **


	5. Of Long Noses and Periwinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But i'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing."  
> "Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."
> 
> What happens when you, (Y/n) (L/n), gets sucked into one your most favorite games? How will everything turn out? Why is the date in 2018 when the events happened in 2009? What is your connection to the beloved leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x ???  
> Reader is Bisexual and is female so there be a lot of she/her pronouns. I apologize if this bothers you. Everyone is welcome to read though! She is also a tomboy, but she does have her girly moments.  
> The relationship is soon to be decided and there will be a lot of ship worthy events--meaning some will involve both male and female team mates will happen throughout the story.

=========

*6/9/18*

=========

\-------------

/Early Morning\

\---------------

[ Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Yukari there.]

_Yukari: Hey, I was thinking... Do you think Mitsuru-senpai saved Fuuka because it was the right thing to do? Or was it just because she's a Persona-user and we need her...?_

_"For the right reasons. And (Y/n) too. That was a surprise."_

_Yukari: I-I guess so...Well, whether or not they joins us is up to them... Sorry to bring this up out of the blue._

[Minato and Yukari enter the school.]

\-------------

/Evening\

\---------------

_Yukari: ...Oh, hey. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are going to the hospital to see Fuuka and (Y/n) today. I wonder how they're doing..._

=========

*6/10/18*

=========

\-------------

/Early Morning\

\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Mitsuru there.]

_Mitsuru: Good morning. ...You might like to know that Yamagishi, (L/n), and Moriyama are healing up well._

_"That's good."_

_Mitsuru: Yes. We'll need to invite Yamagishi and (L/n) to the dorm and explain what happened. We could definitely use their help_.

[He and Mitsuru enter the school.]

\-------

/Morning\

\---------

[Mr. Ono is teaching Japanese History.]

_Mr. Ono: Are we talking about the Kamakura era today? I guess not... What,_ _we haven't covered Heian yet? Well, let's get through it real quick,_ _then. First, the Taika Reforms. They happened in the year 645. Just_ _remember that._

> You feel tired... Close your eyes for a few minutes?

{Doze off}

[You put your head down.]

> Your consciousness drifts away as you close your eyes... You start to feel better... Your condition is now "Great"!

\-------

/Evening\

\---------

_Junpei: ...S'up, dude? They're at the hospital again, visiting the girls... So, I_ _guess we're not going anywhere tonight. Man, I wonder when they'll be_ _ready to come along..._

_Yukari: Hey, don't just assume that they'll be joining us... I hope they're not_ _trying to push them into it..._

> You decide to go and study in your room for the night.

\-------

/Meanwhile\

\---------

[It feels as if all of your senses have been enhanced. You are aware that you are unconscious as you currently located in the recesses of your mind; symbolized as a long, dark hallway. You can only move foreword; never back. Soon you come to a familiar set of pulsing and lethargically blue elevator doors. They draw you in. They automatically open for you.]

>A familiar tune fills your ears....

_Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor and this is my assistants Elizabeth and Theodore. We are here--"_

_"Hello lady and gents. I am well aware on who you all are and what this place is."_

[The very sarcastic child proceeds to do a rather nice impression of the lethargically blue room's owner.]

 _"_ "That power is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." _\--yadda yadda yadda. I've been through this like a billion times already, y'know? The names (Y/n) (L/n) if you didn't know already. "_

[She takes a seat in the comfortable love seat across from the sitting little man and his stiff assistants dressed in flight attendant like attire. Even though her introduction was rather rude, the other occupants looked unfazed. One could even say they looked remotely amused. Igor chuckles.]

_"It would seem that you are very much acquainted in this form of reality. According to the game I shall explain to you your role. You were not originally supposed to be in this game, you are in fact just a game player that --lets not dwell into that. You have "free will" within this game. This "free will" allows you to make decisions outside the ones that have been dealt; the power to manipulate this very Universe!"_

[As he explains, a tarot card, The Fool card, appears before (Y/n), shining with an ethereal light. as it rotates, she observes that there is another face on the card.]

>You grab the card from the air and place it in your lap.

_"You, young master, have and hold all the powers that relate to the Jester Arcana. All though you don't hold the "Wild Card" power like the other master of this room, you have brought new Persona into existence. Not unlike your male counterpart you have access to multiple Persona, but you are limited to the those of the Jester Arcana alone._ _You are still able to forge various bond with others and aid him through his ordeals, as The Jester is just the other side to The Fool. I am not quite sure the affect you shall have on the other Persona users, but we shall find out soon enough. And about your Persona, "Osiris", is a peculiar power...."_

[A second card appears before (Y/n); one with a picture of your Persona. Osiris is depicted in a pose that demands others to notice the sheer strength that radiates off of him. It felt like just looking at him gave her a feeling of empowerment. A smooth and powerful voice resonates from her very soul.]

**_ "Thou art I and I am Thou. From the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Osiris, The Judge of the afterlife, life, death, and resurrection." _ **

>After Osiris' little spiel of information, both Elizabeth and Theo introduce themselves properly and Theo is appointed as your aid if you needed assistance. He and his sister are also available for "dates" if and when you needed a specific item, or if you had free time to entertain the pair.

_"Time marches on in your world. Farewell_ "Magistratus". _.."_

[The somnolent shades of blue leave your vision to be replace by bright lights and the color of sterile white.]

>You groan audibly and try to lift your eyelids against the bright light of the hospital room. There is a slight commotion beside you.

_"Akihiko, she's awake. (L/n) how are you feeling?"_

>A set of strong calloused hand help you as you struggled to sit up and a familiar yet smooth and sultry voice asks you if you're okay. You nod dumbly and the voice the first thing to pop in to your head.

_"I need to fucking piss. Like holy shit my bladder is like the fucking Taisho dam in 1951. Its gonna fucking burst."_

>And with that, you leave both the Kirijo princess and star jock in shock as you run to the lavatory. Thankfully you little outburst didn't wake up Fuuka, who was resting in the other bed beside you, but you did get a scolding from Mitsuru at about your....colorful vocabulary.

[Introductions aside between the three, Mitsuru explains that everything that had happened in the week and a half will be clear to both girls as soon as both are released from the hospital.]

_"We're glad to see that you in good condition (L/n). You and Yamagishi should be released from the hospital tomorrow seeing as you've woken up and that she woke up earlier. As we explained the "Dark Hour" will be happening soon, so Akihiko and I will be accompanying you for the night seeing that you aren't exactly fit to protect yourselves just yet."_

_"Heh, I've been out of commission for too long! Just thinking about defeating the Shadows is getting my blood pumping!"_

>You get comfortable as you hear the wall clock tick away the the seconds until midnight over the bickering between your two upperclassmen.

[As the the second hand ended its revolution around the clock, Akihiko ans Mitsuru simmer down and prepare to stand guard if need be. Soon the eerie silence puts (Y/n) back to sleep.]

=========

*6/11/18*

=========

\-------

/Early Morning\

\---------

[A Nurse enters the room and yanks open the curtains, letting in the bright early morning light. Both young women, being mindful of the tugging of the IV drips in their arms, groan and try to shield their sensitive eyes from the harsh rays of shine.]

_"Good Morning ladies, I hope you rest well. You have the Kirijo group to thank for your comfortable accommodation..._

[The Nurse trails off.]

>You squint your eyes at the bed next to yours; Fuuka's bed. She is staring back at you, amazed.

_"Hey..."_

>Your throat is dry. You proceed to sit up, albeit slowly, and grab for the glass of water that the Nurse is offering to you.

_"How are you feeling Yamagishi-san? You sure did go through a lot these last couple of hour--er days? I don't even know..."_

>You shake your head after you had a couple of refreshing gulps of water. You place your eyes back on the silent girl.

_"i-I feel just fine, (l-L/n)-san, just a t-tad bit exhausted..."_

[Her voice is slightly hoarse after she heaves a yawn signifying her exhaustion. A terse quietness fills the room after the Nurse leaves.]

>Your eyes glace over Fuuka's features quickly as you try to gather what you want to say to her. A smile envelopes your face.

_"Well aren't you a strong one Fuuka-chan! Erm, I can call you that right? i-I don't want to offend or your anything. Dammit...._

[The (h/c) girl starts apologizing and worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her mumbling is cut short by a chiming giggle from the other occupant in the room.]

_"s-Sure, haha! Just as long as I get to call you (y-Y/n)-chan...!"_

_"Okay!"_

[Although with blushes covering both girls face, Fuuka and (Y/n) spend the rest of their time at the hospital conversing and laughing together.]

\-------

/Meanwhile\

\---------

\-------

/After School\

\---------

[Minato, Yukari, and Junpei are talking in their homeroom. Minato's phone rings.]

>You received a message. It's from Akihiko.

Text message: > "Fuuka and (Y/n) are being released from the hospital. We'll talk to them this evening. Come to the command room as soon as you get back."

\-------

/Evening\

\---------

[Ikutsuki, Fuuka, (Y/n), and the others are sitting in the dorm meeting room.]

_Ikutsuki: You're Fuuka Yamagishi, right?_

[Fuuka quickly stands up from her seat on the sofa next to (Y/n).]

_Fuuka: y-Yes._

[The Chairman laughs.]

_Ikutsuki: Relax, there's no need to be nervous. Have a seat._

[She bows and sits down. soon after (Y/n) stands up with an unreadable look on her face and cold eyes. She holds out her hand for a shake. With slight hesitation The Chairman humors the young woman and places his palm against hers.]

 _"And you must be (Y/n) (L/n), correct?_ "

>You grip his hand with all the strength you could muster and send him a tight smile.

_"Yes. Its a pleasure to meet you."_

_'I wanna beat his face in so bad! Ho oh! Just you wait you smarmy bastard--'_

[Although he doesn't show it, his eyes widen in pain. The both release the hand shake.]

_".....And you as well. That's quite the grip you have there. Please have a seat."_

[(Y/n) takes her seat next to Fuuka. And Ikutsuki clears his throat while subtly rubbing his sore hand.]

_Ikutsuki: Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth. I also wanted to let you know... The three girls have all regained consciousness._

_Fuuka: What a relief...._

_Ikutsuki: From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began...However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story._

_Yukari: I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't a ghost._

_Fuuka: It's all my fault..._

_Yukari: ...Are you kidding!? You were the victim!_

>You join in heatedly.

_"Yeah! You didn't even do anything to provoke those girls!"_

_Fuuka: But, I made so many people worry..._

>You place a calming hand on the ashamed girl's shoulder.

_Yukari: Hey, don't think like that..._

[Mitsuru gets up and stands next to Fuuka.]

_Mitsuru: We could have lost that fight if you weren't there. You saved our lives. You should feel good about yourself. You have a special power that you can use to help others._

_Fuuka: A special power...?_

_Mitsuru: We call it "Persona." You could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength?_

_Fuuka: Are you asking me to join you...?_

[Mitsuru nods.]

_Fuuka: Mitsuru-senpai..._

[Fuuka looks over at Akihiko and he nods too. He then looks toward (Y/n).]

_"You too (L/n). That power you showed us was awesome."_

_Yukari: You know, we're not trying to pressure you guts, so if you need some time to think about it..._

[Fuuka shakes her head and stands up.]

_Fuuka: I'll do it. ...I'll help you!_

_Yukari: A-Are you sure!? If you join, you'll have to live here..._

>You stand as well and grasp one Fuuka's clammy hand in your warm one.

_"Hell yeah! I'd just need some help getting my stuff from the girls' dorm though..._

_Fuuka: That's fine. I'd rather live here than at home anyway..._

_Mitsuru: We really appreciate this. We'll have the school talk to your parents, to resolve any issues._

_Fuuka: Thank you._

_Yukari: ...w-Wait a minute. Aren't we dragging them into this a bit fast?_

_"Now that you mention it--"_

_Fuuka: Um, it's okay, really..._

_Ikutsuki: Now, then... Those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from. But, Akihiko is right about one thing... Their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on._

_Junpei: So, they're kinda like werewolves then, huh?_

_Akihiko: It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them. Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be ready to get in the ring._

_Yukari: ......_

[As the conversation Draws to a stop everyone returns to their rooms and homes respectively.]

=========

*6/12/18*

=========

\-------------

/Early Morning\

\---------------

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Yukari there.]

_Yukari: Mornin'. Hey, Minato-kun... What do you think about Fuuka and (Y/n)?_

_"They're very helpful."_

_Yukari: You think so? I mean, yeah, Fuuka's Persona ability is great n' all, but... Doesn't it kinda seem like they was forced into joining us?_

[Yukari pauses a bit before adding something.]

_"I mean sure, (Y/n) seems like she's made for this but Fuuka?"_

_Yukari: I hope she'll be okay..._

[Main and Yukari enter the school.]

\-------

/Morning\

\---------

[Some girls in class 2-E are talking.]

>You can't help but listen in.

_Nosy Girl: Hey, did ya hear? Ekoda's in hot water!_

_Gossip-Lover: Really? What'd he do?_

_Nosy Girl: I don't know, but it must be serious. ...Sexual harassment, maybe?_

_Gossip-Lover: Hahaha, I can totally see that!_

[Fuuka enters the classroom.]

_Nosy Girl: Hey, look... It's the ghost girl._

_Gossip-Lover: Quiet, she can hear you!_

>You send a glare at them.

_"e-Eep!"_

_Fuuka: Um..._

[Natsuki enters the classroom through the same door.]

_Natsuki: Fuuka, you in here?_

_Fuuka: Moriyama-san...?_

_Natsuki: I heard you started living in the dorms._

_Fuuka: Y-Yeah..._

_Natsuki: You seem so depressed... Let me know if you need someone to talk to. You could probably use a friend, huh?_

_Fuuka: Moriyama-san..._

_Natsuki: Oh, come on. ...Just call me Natsuki._

_Fuuka: ...Thank you..._

[The (y/h) girl decides to greet the astounded girl.]

_"So....that's new...!"_

> A cheeky smile graces your features.

_"y-Yeah...It is."_

[Fuuka smiles to herself. The bell rings and all the students rush to their seats.]

\-------

/Evening\

\---------

_Junpei: ...S'up, dude? They're getting Fuuka's room ready on the 3rd floor. But, no guys allowed... It's cool, though. I'm just glad she's coming. She'll be here tomorrow, you know._

\---------

/Dark Hour\

\-----------

_Mysterious Boy: You've prevailed yet again._

[Minato is in his bed; Pharos is sitting on the edge.]

_Mysterious Boy: But, it's funny... It doesn't seem so certain, considering the vast potential within you. As a matter of fact, your power seems to have changed quite a bit. Hey, if you don't mind, can I be your friend? I'm very curious about you... Is that okay?_

_"Fine with me."_

_Mysterious Boy: Then, from now on, we'll be friends._

_"Sure, what's your name?"_

_Mysterious Boy: Name...? Oh, I see. I need a name._ _My name is... Pharos. You may call me that if you wish._

[Death Social Link is established. The boy disappears and reappears at the foot of the bed.]

_Pharos: It's getting late, so I'll go now. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting._

[He vanishes.]

\---------

/Dark Hour\

\-----------

[(Y/n) is laying in bed in her new dorm room after getting settled in with the help of the other occupants on the floor. Her eyes are growing heavy with exhaustion due to the events that have occurred over the last couple of days. Her eyes soon snap open with alertness and a slight weight settles on her duvet covered chest.]

>Craning your neck your eyes meet deep blue ones and a soft smile spreads across your lips, you ruffle the boy's curly hair.

_"Look how far I've gotten! You must be proud of me, huh, little guy?"_

>Your smile turns smug as Pharos' small body shakes with laughter.

[Pharos gazes at you with mirth shining in his bright eyes.]

_"You've done a wonderful job my dearest! But this is only the beginning. There are more ordeals for to to over come. For now rest and build strength with in your team and yourself."_

[He soon vanishes but his voice resonates within the dark room.]

_"I'll see you next time. Good night my Dearest."_

[The Dark Hour soon ends and (Y/n) drifts off to sleep with dreams of having a picnic in a flower field of Periwinkles with Pharos.]


	6. Of Weapons and Stale Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But i'm not strong--hell I can't even do one pull up without curling up in to a ball of sweat, tears, and self-loathing."  
> "Don't say that! Sure that is one of your weaknesses but all of your strengths make up for it. I Believe in you."
> 
> What happens when you, (Y/n) (L/n), gets sucked into one your most favorite games? How will everything turn out? Why is the date in 2018 when the events happened in 2009? What is your connection to the beloved leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x ???  
> Reader is Bisexual and is female so there be a lot of she/her pronouns. I apologize if this bothers you. Everyone is welcome to read though! She is also a tomboy, but she does have her girly moments.  
> The relationship is soon to be decided and there will be a lot of ship worthy events--meaning some will involve both male and female team mates will happen throughout the story.

=========  
  


*6/13/18*

 

=========

 

\-------------

 

/Early Morning\

 

\---------------

 

[Minato arrives at the school gate. He meets Mitsuru there.]

 

Mitsuru: Good morning, Arisato. Yamagishi and (L/n)will be living in the dorm with us. And starting tonight, Fuuka be providing us with support during battle. So, now (L/n) and I can join the front line.

 

"Great. You're reliable."

 

        Mitsuru: Yes, you can depend on me. Even though I'm a bit out of practice, I will soon return to my prior form.

 

"Oh, and Arisato?"

 

[Mitsuru turns towards the male once again.]

 

"Make sure you talk to (L/n) about what equipment she will need for our exploration of Tartarus."

 

"Okay, sure. I'll take her to see Officer Kurosawa after I get back."

 

[Minato and Mitsuru enter the school.]

 

\-------

 

/Evening\

 

\---------

 

[Minato has just arrived at the dorm when his phone rings.]

 

> Your cell phone is ringing.

 

Voice on the Phone: Hello? This is Elizabeth. I'm calling to inform you of a change in Tartarus... I believe a path that was blocked is now open... I thought you might like to know....I wish you a safe journey.

 

> The phone call has ended.

 

[In the lounge Fuuka and (Y/n) are sitting on the sofa. Fuuka is helping (Y/n) with some math problems. Both girls turn to him when he puts his phone away.]

 

Fuuka: ...Hi, how was your day? Um, since I'll be substituting for Mitsuru-senpai from now on... just tell me if you want to go to Tartarus. I'll do my best.

 

"That's great. I'm countingon you."

 

>You then address the other girl in the lounge.

 

"Can you come with me for a second (L/n)-san?"

 

[A look of surprise flashes over her features.]

 

"Oh, uh okay? Let me put my stuff away first..."

 

[(Y/n) and Fuuka quickly pack up their school supplies and they both make their way to the stairs and disappear around the corner.]

 

>(Y/n) comes back with a curious look in her eyes and her brow furrowed.

 

"So, uh, lead the way...Where are we going anyway?"

 

"You'll see."

 

"Come on dude, you can't just ask a girl to go somewhere and not tell her where you're going. That wasn't very cash money of you..."

 

"What?"

 

"Y'know, like as in the meme?"

 

"Whats a meem?"

 

"Don't tell me you don't know what memes are...!"

 

[A look of terror takes over the young woman's face.]

 

"No, I'm sorry. I have have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"This is a nightmare! Well listen up Leader-chan! I'm about to learn you something important!"

 

"Oh my God..."

 

[Minato pauses for a second and just looks at his teammate.]

 

>Thou art I...And I am Thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed with bond advancement.

 

"Hey man, you Gucci? You're just starin' at me..."

 

"I'm fine, let's go."

 

"So about memes...."

 

[Both young adults leave the dorm all the while one explaining very obscure and funny internet culture that doesn't exist and the other getting thoroughly confused.]

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

>You both soon arrive at Paulownia mall.

 

[Minato seems unfazed as both students make the leisurely way to the police station. He glances back at the now quiet (Y/n).]

 

>You are looking around amazed.

 

'The in-game graphics didn't do this any justice! Just look at this place!'

 

[The astonished girl briskly looks around the mall square, mindful of not bumping into the other patrons. The night ambiance of middle aged women trying to get last minuet shopping done and the cheerful laughter from the karaoke bar. Looking up towards the dome ceiling you could see the stars through the Plexiglas.]

 

"Whoa...."

 

>Out of the corner of your eye, in the corner of the square, you notice that one of the Lost stumbling around aimlessly. You move to where he's at and soon realize that he's a first year. A pang of sadness strums on your heart strings.

 

'You poor bastard... Don't worry you won't be like this for much longer...'

 

>You sigh solemnly and join your male companion where he is standing in front of the police station.

 

"This the place?"

 

[He nods in affirmation and then heads inside without another response.]

 

"h-Hey! Don't just ditch me like that!"

 

>You join him inside and see that he is talking to the officer behind the counter. It's Officer Kurosawa.

 

[Minato says a couple of things before the Officer nods and heads into a room in the back. He returns with a Ken-do Shinai case and hands it to the younger male. (Y/n) goes to stand next to her dorm-mate.]

 

"Here's the naginata you asked for.Don't cause too much trouble and don't stay out too late."

 

"Thanks."

 

'So that's how you get the weapons and other items out of the mall without looking suspicious...you sly dogs!'

 

[Both teens make their way back to the dorm for the night.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the owner of the Plot. I have this posted on my Wattpad and Quotev.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the owner of the Plot. I have this posted on my Wattpad and Quotev.


End file.
